Give Me Reason
by Darkshadow008
Summary: When a stranded has been found by delta, she goes along with them. Baird does not agree, with this at all. Set in Gears of War 2. Please read and Review! NO FLAMES! First Gears of war fanfic!
1. Chapter 1:Dead Grubs Makes Cole Happy

Give Me Reason

A/N: Alright everyone this is my first fic, for GOW. So let's **not** flame or anything, this is all in good fun. I own Farrah and no one else. Read and review!

Blurb: When a stranded girl is found by Delta squad, she has no other choice but to follow along their adventure.

Chapter 1: Dead Grubs Makes Cole Happy

As the days dragged on forever, so did the war. A war that felt like it was never going to end. A war that needed to be won, no matter the cost. But this cost was hundreds, no thousands, no more than that, millions of lives. Casualties of all ages paid the ultimate price.

No one was safe. At least that's what it seemed like, if you tried to hide, they would find you. You begged for mercy, it didn't matter. No one lives forever, but with this war raging on not many lived to the end of a week, or a month, let alone a night.

Soldiers were trying their best to fight off the enemies, the COG soldiers. Squads from all over have been unsuccessful trying to stop this war. Some squads would try to one up the others' but with this enemy it was better to not compete against each other.

"I tell ya'h man, this shit is crazy!" A deep voice man exploded with excitement. He was a black, buff man, he was called Cole Train, well his name was Cole. Train came from when he used to be in a type of sport called thrash ball. Cole always tried to have fun with this war; he was one of the few.

He knew that this battle was not going to end tomorrow, so he tried to just laugh and smile. Killing the enemy to him was fun, wouldn't it be to you? Maybe. Maybe not.

"Bye, bye locust!" Cole smirked as he saw a grenade blow two locusts to pieces. Hearing a splashing sound from their guts being tossed a few feet away from him. "Woo! Where ya'h at? The train wants to say hi!" Cole was unstoppable; his personality helped the others' get through the days. He leaped over a bench and began to open fire at the enemy.

A blonde man shook his head left to right, a slight grin on his face. He was known as Baird, Damon Baird. But he had an issue with being called by his first name. So he was just, Baird. He had a pair of light blue goggles on his forehead. The top half of his armor was the same color of his eye wear, well it was supposed to, but it was covered with mud, blood, and all sorts of other unexplained things.

"I don't know how you do it Cole." Baird looked at his lower armor, a smoke gray color; he whipped some of the locust's guts off of it.

"How I do wha' Baby? How I be the train!" Cole laughed as he walked back to where he was just a moment ago. "Being the train, I tell ya'h that takes skill."

Baird was known for being a smartass, he was going to say something but before he could, two other men approached him and Cole. One, had a gray bandanna across his head, he had a raspy voice that spoke; "Good work Cole." He was the leader, and he made sure to praise his comrades when they did a good job. Now a day, not many leaders would do that anymore.

"Thanks Marcus."

Marcus, the leader he had a tough personality, and his image matched it perfectly. He was someone that you would never want to mess with. Though Baird did try to push his buttons, he was just getting used to him; at least that's how Baird explained it, anyways.

The last solider was a Latino man, his name was Dominic, Dom for short. He was the most understanding, and tried to see everyone's side. Every squad wished to have a man like him. Loyalty until the end! When he was on a mission he would do as much as he could to complete it. "You think there's any more locusts around here?"

"Well as we have learned; probably." Baird responded with his usual sarcastic tone.

"Bring 'em baby, The Train ain't scared of shit!" Cole raised his weapon high in the air and made a cackling sound.


	2. Chapter 2: Stairs

SeXySqUcHaN: I know I thought of that too. Sorry about that.

A/N: Here's the next chapter! Read and review, please and thank you!

Chapter 2: Stairs

Running as fast as her legs would take her, a young woman; in her early twenties ran up a stairwell. Unaware to hide, or to _try_ and fight these locusts drones that were flooding all around her. She was classified as a stranded. She had no home; not anymore! The Grubs destroyed it!

Hearing a few minutes ago, the sound of a grenade the women figured someone was around. Pausing as she bent down behind a desk, she heard; "Up!" this voice didn't sound like a human, it sounded like one of the drones.

"Fuckin, great." Looking around, no real weapon were around her. Seeing a leg of a chair to the side of her hiding spot.

Marcus looked and saw fives locust drones running into another building, he could see them reaching the second level. "Oh, great. Delta we missed a few." He pointed in the direction were the drones were just seen.

"On, don't worry Marcus, they ain't gunna breath another second! I got ya'h." Cole was the first one on the run. Dom went chasing after Cole; he had a tendency to run off without hearing the rest of the plan.

"Baird-" Before the leader could resume speaking he heard a deep laughter emerging from a hole in the ground. "Oh great." He sighed, looking at Baird he knew they were going to have to take care of the grub hole before they could help the other two.

_"Dom, we have a grub hole. Baird and I will take care of this, you and Cole get the Drones upstairs."_

_"Will do." _

The young female looked over and saw one drone walk through the other door, which lead to another room. She was in the back corner of a larger room. Good thing that they were large objects; tables, desk, chairs, and bookshelves spread throughout the room.__

A grunting sound was heard as one of the drones was being dragged down the stairs. Dom used his lancer to shoot the drones knee caps. Cole went in to chainsaw the same victim with a big ol' smile on his face. "That's how delta does it!"

Two drones were in the girl's sight but then ran back down the stairs to get rid of the Latino and black soldiers. Leaving two others up in on the second level. Smelling the air, a drone walked towards the back of the room.

Her teeth was chattering, the twenty-something year old gripped the small weapon she had. Looking up, she saw the two enemy units walking towards her. One, still sniffing the air like a predator looking for its prey. And she was the prey.

She kneeled and tossed the weapon, hoping, no praying that it would hit one of them just hard enough to knock them out cold for a while.

"There!" One of the drones said as he dodged the chair leg, the other got hit in the leg with it.

"Dom there's mo' up here." Cole ran up as he shot his lancer right at the two, he left one downstairs for Dom. Cole was sneaky and ran up the stairs to find the other two. Within minutes the drones were dead, and most of them split into pieces.


	3. Chapter 3: Delta

SeXySqUcHaN: I know I have a habit of doing short chapters; this one is longer for you. And aw, thank you that means a lot to me. I'm new at writing GOW fics, so I'm trying my best.

A/N: Keep up the reviews. And keep reading, duh!

Chapter 3: Delta

The women stood up to reveal herself, she saw that Cole looked right at her, and he nudged Dom to look to. She was about five foot four, very short compared to the two men. She had an average figure, not to big, but not too skinny. She had long, straight, layered, blonde hair that reached a little less than half way down her back. Her green eyes were as dark as the blades of grass that is when there was grass around here. Her olive skin tone helped her blend in with the shadowy back of the room.

"Uh, hi." She spoke first. "Thank you." She also said a few seconds later.

"Damn, well hello..." Cole began to speak, "who are ya'h?"

"Farrah and you are?" She walked away from the desk that she was staying behind.

"Cole, ya'h may know me as the train. Heh, but ya'h can call me Cole." He pointed to himself than to his partner, "and this here is Dom."

Dom interjected, "where is everyone? Are you all that's left?"

She nodded slowly, "I'm afraid so. Everyone else is gone. They either died or crept off into the night. The people that were here were very shady."

"What do you mean?" Dom asked slightly confused, he put his rifle lower, as to not scare the girl.

"Some were trying to kill others, just for weapons, or for more food. But that was a few days ago. Just yesterday it was me, a mother and her newborn son. I tried to keep the baby safe…" Obvious from her words, both Dom and Cole assumed the baby and mother died.

"Why did ya'h stick around here, girl? Ya'h should of left." Cole stated as he looked around at the damage done. "If ya'h would have gone with the others ya'h may have a chance at a better life-"

"Depending on where they were going…" Dom cut in.

"I should have done a lot, I know. But it didn't seem right. I may not be the toughest person around, but I have held my own for a while I guess. Well a few weeks at least. My family and I were split up."

_"Dom, Cole, you guys okay? We're done down here."_

_"Yeah, Marcus were alright. We gotta show ya'h somethin' though."_

Marcus sighed, and said "oh boy" to Baird than went back to talking to the other two, _"Is it going to be something I like?"_ His raspy voice never seemed too happy about anything anymore.

_"Uhh, I don't know, we'll meet you down by the grub hole. Dom Out."_

Marcus shook his head at the blonde man, "I don't like the sound of this Baird."

"Yeah, neither do I. Probably something that's going to slow us down. We got enough troubles already." Marcus and Baird had their differences and they butted heads the most, but he had to agree with him at least with this. 

Farrah looked down at her black fitted sweatpants; she dusted herself off as she walked down the stairs. She had two tank tops on, first was a white one and the second was overlapping the second one, it was black. "Hold on, I have to grab my bag up here."

"Bag of what?" Dom asked.

"Stuff I have collected, it might help you guys out."

"Something to show you. Hmm, what is taking them so long?" Marcus was grumbling to himself, he heard the occasional smartass remark from Baird.

"Talking to yourself because no one else listens…"

"Baird, shut it!"

"Holy shit-" Baird looked up and saw Cole running, behind him was Dom; lightly pushing a young girl. "What the fuck is this?"

Marcus shook his head in disbelief, he was shocked because he was told that this area was high with locust activity he was sure, as well as Control that there'd be no survivors. "This outta be good." He mumbled to Baird, "Dom, Cole, explain."

"Yo Marcus, we found her upstairs were those drones were headin' too. This here is Farrah." Cole announced as he gave her a light tap. "Pssh and Control said there was gunna be no survivors."

"Yeah…" Marcus looked at her; she had to be in her early twenties of the latest though she didn't look like it right now. He was sure it was just because of the circumstance, and you could tell she was nervous, she hid somewhat near Dom. "I'm Marcus Fenix, and this," He motioned for the blonde guy, "is Damon Baird."

"Yeah, but it's just Baird to you and everyone else." He snapped causing Farrah to shake a little.

"Jeez Baird, no need to snap on her like that. She has probably been through a lot." Dom looked uneasy; he had a feeling Baird was going to go off.

"Yeah, you think Dom. So have we. I mean, you just lost your wife! For Christ sake's; don't try to lecture me, alright. I have lost people too, so has Marcus, Cole, and yourself." He stomped his foot on the ground in anger. "She's just going to slow us down, no offense honey. But you will."

Baird walked off down what was a road at one point. Marcus looked at Cole; he knew that he'd be able to calm him down. They were good friends, and knew each other better. Baird wasn't usually one to stomp off, but he needed to cool down. "Cole, grab him."

Farrah looked up at the raspy voiced man. "I didn't even want to come; this was not my idea…Uhh, Sir." She let her bag fall to the ground and sat on a stomp of a tree nearby.

"Dom, come here." As the two soldiers turned with their backs to the girl. Marcus began to raise his voice. "Alright, Dom, I know you have a good heart, but she can't come with us."

"Marcus, she has nowhere else to go. Come on, man. If we leave her out here, than she may die. Haven't we seen enough dead people? Maybe we can prevent just this one from dying if she's with us. I bet if we give her a chance-"

"I know Dom, but-" Marcus had a lot he wanted to say but just didn't think now was the time. He figured someone would just have to watch her, and be in charge of the girl.

_"Cole, everything good now?"_

_"Yeah, we headed back now. Y'all still where we left ya'h?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Alright on our way. Cole out."_


	4. Chapter 4: Fallen Soldiers

SeXySqUcHaN: I love Baird's smartass attitude and his remarks! Haha! I could see him so saying that too! And a lot of Farrah's reactions, and choice of words, and just stuff in general I'm basing it on if I were there. Or if some of the events were really happening to me.

A/N: Sorry another short chapter. Keep up the reviews! Please read and review! Ideas for later in the story? Send me a private message or write a review. Things will pick up!

Chapter 4: Fallen Soldiers

Farrah was in deep thought at this point; _"Really I knew we'd have somewhat of a problem, these are Gears, shouldn't they understand. I have been through a lot to; at this point I think the whole human race has. Maybe I can be with them until we find another stranded group or something. It's not like I'm asking to live with them or anything. But I do get it…" _Her thoughts were interrupted when Dom approached her.

"Farrah, show Marcus what you said may help."

"Oh!" She grabbed her bag and bent down to look in her bag for the objects. "Well I don't know if they can help. But here are some dog tags, or I've heard them be called COG tags too." She handed them to Dom there was at least ten of them.

Dom looked at them, feeling bad, more of his comrades dead. But their tags meant that they could be remembered. "Oh, thanks."

"Yeah, and I gathered some ammo, and some food in here. Nothing major but some bread, and bottled water, I'm sure it's warm, but hey when you are hungry and thirsty it doesn't matter. Heh." She made a nervous sound; she saw Dom shake his head and mumbled something.

He put the tags in one of his pockets, as to make sure not to lose them, he'd tell Marcus about that later. He was still bothered by what was going on. Well besides this whole war! He sat down on a large boulder, waiting for the others to come back.

"So how old are you?"

Farrah brushed her light hair out of the way, looking at the Latino. "Is this why that Baird guy is mad? He thinks I'm too young or something?"

"No-well, yeah maybe. I was just curious."

"Twenty one." She smiled, but then the grin faded within a second after her first statement, "just turned it, hah, some birthday…"

Just as she was about to ask the same question, she heard a voice. _"Dom I got Cole and Baird, they said they heard something down a little further. Knowing the locusts, there will be a bigger group of them now. Bring the girl, hurry, and hand her a weapon."_

"Bring the girl?" Farrah repeated what she just heard, "I do have a name. I swear…" She trailed off.

"_Alright Marcus, FARRAH and I will be on our way. Oh, and she has some COG tags, and some ammo that she found."_

_"Good. We'll see you down here, I haven't heard from Control, so I don't know if that's good or bad."_


	5. Chapter 5: Choice

SeXySqUcHaN: I did think of that, but I was going to use another chapter, coming up to explain that. But you are right, that good have been a good opportunity. But as you will see in the next chapter or two, why it was not in chapter 4.

A/N: Another somewhat shorter chapter, I know sorry. Next one, though, chapter 6 is back to being longer. Read and review please. Ideas are still welcome. More action is coming, be patient.

Chapter 5: Choice

Marcus met up with Baird and Cole and brought up the idea that someone needs to watch after Farrah. Cole agreed, but Baird hated the idea. Of course he would. He was in one of his moods, where he was just being stubborn, but that's how he almost always was.

"What's wrong wit' ya'h man?" Cole asked. "Ya'h need to give her a chance. C'mon we don't even know her."

"It's not that Cole, but I don't want to be responsible for another person's life…" Baird admitted, he already felt bad that he lost so many of his comrades.

"Baird I get it. This war is hard on everyone," Marcus put his hand on Baird's shoulder, was he slowly crumbling on the inside? No one knew, Marcus was sure that Baird didn't even know if he was slowly losing his strength. "Dom just lost his wife, I think she maybe can help him get back to normal."

"So are we saying that Dom should watch her?" Baird looked at Marcus with curiosity.

The leader smirked and said, "I think you should."

"Fuck that!" Baird nearly yelled.

"C'mon Marcus…Watch her? She's not a child." Cole looked over and could see the two walking down the miniature hill that was just twenty feet or so away from them.

"I know Cole, but someone needs to watch after her. I think Baird should, it'll be a good learning experience."

"Yeah, whatever…" Baird was mad again, now he really wanted some grubs to come. He needed to let go of his anger; and what better way to do that; than kill something! "She better not give me no attitude."

Baird walked away and checked his weapons; he went by a bush and leaned up against a tree. Boy this was just not a good day, but not it was like all the days were the same. It consisted of the usual things day in and day out. He needed a change, something other than anger, and war.

Farrah looked nervous, she was not sure if this is what she wanted to. Maybe she should have gone off with the other stranded last night. But no, she wanted to stick around. She was not trying to be a hero! But it seemed like right now, she had to get past her nerves.

Dom looked down at the short girl; he could sense that this was a lot to get used to. Hell, he wasn't even fully used to it yet. Going into battle, and never knowing if this is the last time you walk on solid ground, have a conversation with someone, or even the last time you have fresh air. He put his arm on her shoulder; "Don't worry, everything will be fine. You will get through this, just as we have."

Everything will be fine…that's the worst lie you could tell someone. Because in all reality, Dom had no idea. He told his wife Maria that exact same thing, on oh so many occasions. And it was a lie, since she was not fine, she died in his arms. He had to terminate her life, so she wouldn't suffer anymore.

Farrah looked up at Dom, and saw he looked hurt. Not physically hurt, but emotionally, and mentally in pain. She gave him a half smile and said, "Thanks Dom."


	6. Chapter 6: One Angry Latino

SeXySqUcHaN: I know I have a problem with doing short chapters, I think I do that because I want to keep your, the readers attention and want them to want to read more of it. And having short chapters' makes them be like; "Oh I want more." Haha, so that's my little theory behind why I have short chapters a lot of the time. And nooo not to worry she will eventually not be so nervous, not saying she'll be wonder women either though.

A/N: As always thanks for reading. Keep up the reviews, and reading all the chapters! As always input is appreciated. Tell me what you think, or what you want to happen. Thanks again everyone.

Chapter 6: One Angry Latino

"Farrah come over here, I wanna show ya'h ass how to shoot a pistol." Cole looked at Marcus; he had a feeling he was going to tell Dom what the three of them talked about. And pretty sure there was going to be one angry Latino.

Farrah dropped her bag and told Marcus she had some food and water, not much but it was something. She also told them to help themselves. It was not enough to be a meal, maybe a light snack. She even said Baird could have some.

"No I'm fine!" He snapped.

Cole took the twenty-two year old aside; they walked as he explained how to shoot the pistol. He figured he'd start her off with something small.

Dom laughed as he saw the look Farrah gave him as Cole and her walked off. She was so confused, all of what the black man was saying sounded like a different language. "So what's going on?"

Fenix looked at Dom and lowered his head, "I think that Baird should watch her-"

"WHAT!" Dom screamed, seeing his leader looked at him with a pissed off expression, he didn't need his best friend to scream in his ear. "Marcus, you have GOT to be kidding me, right?"

"Dom…" He switched his emotion to being serious. "I know he'll do fine. You can always help him. I think this will be a good learning experi-"

"Marcus, she is not a dog or something. She's a real person, if she dies, that's on him." Dom tossed his hands in the air. "He's a smartass; I bet he'll fuck up on purpose! He has no reason to hate her. We don't even know anything about her!"

"I know, and that's why I want him to watch over her." The leader retorted back to his friend. He sighed and then began to speak at a softer tone, "Dom I know you just lost Maria."

"Hey man," Dom's voice sounded threatening, something he hardly was. "Don't bring her up! I know I lost my wife. And seeing Farrah, I feel like I need to protect her, I feel like Maria led me to her for a reason…I can't explain it though." Dom walked away, before he said anything else that may get him in trouble with his friend and leader.

Baird looked up from his weapons and saw a very angry Dom approach him. "So you just going to fuck up? Maybe accidentally trip her, and not save her? You don't care about anyone!" Dom pointed his gun high in the air, obviously mad was an understatement.

"Oh boy, we got some motherfuckin' grubs a 'coming!" Cole looked at the girl; she had no idea what she was doing. Her hands fiddled with the pistol as she dropped it; the weapon went off and made a loud **bang** sound.

If the locust didn't hear Cole's outburst, how couldn't you? Then they knew where they were now because of the accidental gunshot.

Marcus looked up and sighed, "Great." He mumbled underneath his breath. He looked at the terrain, bushes and trees could be used as cover, along with some big boulders. They were in a wide open area, good for the locust, not so good for the squad. "Alright Delta, let's can these assholes!"

"I hear that, Woo! The train is ready for anything Marcus." Cole made a wooing sound and scattered off to try and find cover.

Dom looked at Baird and then at Farrah, he bent down and grabbed the pistol. "Find the furthest back cover you can find. That way they won't know you're here." His volume a little above a whisper. 


	7. Chapter 7: Cover Fire

SeXySqUcHaN: Thanks for the compliments as always. I do appreciate them.

A/N: Same as always. Read and review! Come on people it takes just a second to review! Little longer chapter yippee! Haha that's tough for me, since I like doing cliffhanger's aka short chapters. Alright, enough talk, onto the story… Suggestions for upcoming chapters? Send me a review or a message! Ideas are always welcome!

Chapter 7: Cover Fire

Farrah nervously shook her head, as if saying that she understood the man. She was wondering if the locusts would try to take prisoners, she had heard before that they never used too. But everything was changing you could never tell anymore what the enemy was capable of.

Running back by the small hill, that she crossed over not too long ago, she saw a bunch of bushes and sat down there. "Breath in, breath out." She said, panic echoed in her voice. "Just remember what Cole told you. It'll be fine…you have dealt with these fuckers before."

All sorts of thoughts were scattering throughout her mind; _'do I run the other direction? Can these soldiers be trusted? After this battle are they going to try to kill me? Will I ever see the rest of my family, are they even still alive and breathing the same air as me?'_ Hundreds of other things but her thoughts got distracted as she heard…

"Frag out!"

Even though she was far away, it must have been instinct; since Farrah lowered down, and covered her head with her hands. She looked up and heard Baird say; "Drones, and Theron guards approaching."

She knew what Drones were, and thought that they already put up a decent fight, now she was curious about these; Theron guards.

Their armor looked different, looked like part of it was popped up, almost how back in the day, guys would pop there collared shirts. These creatures' faces hid behind part of the collar looking armor. Their colors were black and red mostly, the colors of death!

"Hostile…" One of them hissed somewhat loudly.

"Humans, die!" Another one responded.

"Oh holy shit, I can't do this!" she mumbled in a louder tone than she would have liked to. She looked at her pistol; it looked a lot dinkier than all the other weapons.

As if Marcus knew she was worried he yelled; "Hold it together back there!" he then looked at Baird as he told him to get back there and help her.

Cole was the first one to start the battle, he usually was. He needed to have some fun, and this was all the fun he ever wanted. "Yeah, c'mon baby. I know ya'h ain't backing down! Me either motherfucka I'm the Train!"

At least ten Theron guards started to become visible, and double the amount of Locust Drones. But that was just the visible ones. Four Soldiers, and one female, who didn't know how to shoot a pistol against at least thirty grubs. Fenix looked around and saw that Baird was unable to move at this moment, so he looked at Dom to his right; sighing before speaking he knew Baird couldn't do this one thing. "Dom?"

The Latino knew already what his leader was going to say, and before he could finish he replied, "I'm on it Marcus." He smiled as he was trying to find a back way to Farrah.

Farrah had her back turned to an open space, which was one thing you had to be careful of. Especially with these creatures, who could just emerge from holes from the ground. Having a Locust hole open within a very easy shooting distance of the girl. Farrah looked and saw Cole was dodging the Theron guards fire, Baird tossed out another grenade, "frag out!" Marcus was pumping lead into two Drones bodies. Dom was- "Wait where's Dom?"

The Drones saw the girl with her back turned to them. She was not paying the least bit of attention; they were going to take this opportunity. After all, why shouldn't they survival of the fittest. One out of the six that emerged from the newly formed hole looked at the others as if telling them to follow his lead.

It would be a quick death for her, if he and the others' decided to just shoot her and leave it like that. But they haven't had fun yet today; they were planning to try to take hostages. And they were going to start with Farrah. The one that took charge, he lowered his gun as he ran up behind her.

Dom looked and saw Farrah being jerked away; her back was still turned to the open area. "No, Farrah!" The female looked back and being startled she flopped on her stomach, from being forcefully removed from her spot. She shot her right hand up, that was the hand that had the weapon in it. Pulling the trigger…

_**SPLAT.**_

The first of the six, well now five was dead. She blasted him right in the face. Actually not even really trying. She gazed at her weapon as it escaped her grip.

Baird looked back and saw that Farrah had made her first kill with the pistol, and he froze to turn and look, and was unaware that a Theron guard snuck up and tried to hit him with the butt of the gun. At least until Cole chain sawed his way through the creature's body, and guts splattered on his armor.

"Yo man, focus, I love whoopin' some ass, but damn ya'h gotta pay attention. We outnumbered!" Cole smirked as he went back to trying to find some of the drones that spread out.


	8. Chapter 8: Two Live to See another Day

SeXySqUcHaN: I know, I know more action. *sad face* My brain must have been on off mode or something.

A/N: Shorter chapter, I love cliff hangers. Don't you? Hehe. Read and review! Next one is going to be soooo long, it'll make up for all these short chapters! Suggestions for upcoming chapters? Send me a review or a message! Ideas are always welcome!

Chapter 8: Two Live to See another Day

Dom saw the opportunity to dispose of the other five. Knocking one of them with his gun, trying to stun him for a few moments, while he took out at least two, hoping three at a time. Farrah scattered trying to get up; she began to panic as she couldn't find her weapon.

"Fuck." She screamed as she tried to help the Latino out, she looked and counted only three of the six, well four; one was on the ground dead. That meant two more were around here, and at was just the ones that surrounded her.

"What is it?" Dom more or less shouted as he was in battle, looking back to make sure everything was okay.

"M-my wea-pon." Her first word staggered as she saw the other two Drones, one of them holding it in his big, scaly, ugly hands. The one that held her weapon appeared to be smiling a pure evil grin.

"Ah ah ah!" The other one shook his pointer finger left to right. Farrah could tell; it never was a dull moment with these creatures. She could tell that Dom was a little further down then he was just a minute ago. Know he was only fighting two; one has died in the last few seconds.

Backing away with caution, she held her hands up in a defensive stand. She was going to do whatever they said. Making a whimpering sound, similar to a dog would, she was so afraid. A million thoughts were racing through her head.

"Down!" One of them barked in one of the lowest voices her ears have ever heard. Doing so, she lowered down to the ground, looking up to make sure she was doing everything right. Her every move was inch by inch.

Baird, Cole and Marcus were doing surprisingly better than the other two. Then again they had three highly trained and qualified soldiers. Poor Dom was fighting for his life and Farrah's at least the best he could. Switching weapon on and off, Baird was now on to his shotgun, he knew how to blast the enemy with that weapon.

As soon as a Locus would appear, it would be dead in the blink of an eye. It seemed like the three were now taking turns, exterminating the enemy. The first couple of them were actually smart, now it seemed like the Theron guards and Drones had no plan. Well other then; sending one out to die, then sending another to repeat the same act.

"Yeeeaaah!" Cole screamed out in glory. "Yo Baird ya'h up."

Marcus eyed the spot that Baird was at. No one was there. "Oh fuck, where'd the asshole go?"

"Beats me Marcus, but shit, I'll take his turn then." The black man smiled as he terminated another Drone. "I think we reachin' the end, or they bein' some chicken or some shit."

The leader stood up from his cover spot and noticed that his comrade was right. "At least for now. Cole, check around here, they may be hiding, like the bastards they are."

_"Baird do you copy?"_

Nothing.

_"Baird do you read me?"  
><em>  
>Nothing through the comm. Cole interjected, "Try Dom."<p>

_"Dom how's everything going? We're done over here."_

Still no response. Marcus began to worry he just had seen Baird; where the fuck could he have gone, in a matter of fifteen seconds, not even… This day was just not in favor of Delta squad, sure they were killing the enemy, but nothing was going the way it should. Baird should be answering!


	9. Chapter 9: Danger, danger…

SeXySqUcHaN: First things first, thank you for helping me with the end of this chapter. Loved the idea, switched a few parts, but still *Smiles* thank you!

A/N: Wow I really thought this chapter was a lot longer, so because it's sort of not as long as I thought I will post chapter 10 today to just later throughout the day. Cliff hanger! Aw, I so adore them, hope you guys to do! Read and review, please and thank you! Really wanting some suggestions soon! I have an idea how I want the story to play out, but want some input!

Chapter 9: Danger, danger…

When you know you're going to die, it's said that you see a bright light; in this case for Farrah it was as white as the winter snow. Her memory was going through every detail in her life in the blink of an eye, especially with her first serious encounter of the Locusts…

_Walking to nowhere in particular, she was just walking around; what used to be an open field. Trying to get away from the drama and feuds of her family and friends. Sometimes people need to just walk away from their problems, just to vent or to cool off. Though she forgot that her problems don't always leave, just because you do._

_As she was staring at the beautiful sunset, her mind was elsewhere and was not paying attention to the surroundings around her. It started off with one Drone, he saw the unaware human and tried to quietly creep up around her, and in doing so he was now just a few feet away from her, of course being behind her._

_Having that feeling that someone or something is behind you, Farrah casually, but yet somewhat cautiously turned around and-_

_There he was! He grabbed a hold of her, one arm wrapped around her body, the other one around her face. Cackling an evil laugh, the Drone called for his friends in his own language. Two others' came running in what it seemed to be out of nowhere._

Kneeling down on her knees, Farrah was just waiting for the Drone to pull the trigger, and use her own weapon on her, just as other humans have done to the Grubs. She winced, with one eye open and the other one shut. The Drone tilted his head and laughed, he loved every second of this. To see someone else lose their power, and perhaps even their life.

"Pl-ea-se…" Was all she said, her voice starting to break. She was thinking about just crying and begging for mercy, sure it made her look weak and defenseless. But right now pride was the least of her worries. She had to be more concerned on living. _"Where the Hell is Dom?"  
><em>_  
><em> A sudden surge of adrenalin pulsed through her veins as she tossed the back of her head into the nose of her capture, breaking his nose. Yelling in surprise and slightly out of pain, he lets her go of his clutch and tended to his bleeding olfactory organ.

Farrah knew it was time to try to vacate this area. She tried to make a mad dash away from the injured drone, but one of his bloody hands snaked out to grab her long blonde hair, pulling some strands from their roots. Her legs flew out from under her and she fell onto her back. Groaning as she roughly hit the part dirt, part dead grass ground.

Cackling, the locust approached the fallen human girl with anger gleaming in his eyes. He lifted his heavy booted foot onto her stomach to take the breath out of her… 


	10. Chapter 10: Two Guards

SeXySqUcHaN: Yes I did go along with your idea for the most part, I thought that was perfect. Thanks again! I couldn't think of a better way for that chapter to go! Cliffhanger's oh the joy that they can create. And they're just oh so addicting. Heh, well to me!

A/N: As promised, I'd say you would get two chapters' so here it is! Everyone, please read and review! It means a lot to me! I need ideas in the next chapter or two. Ideas are helpful; same with suggestions, comments, and questions are always welcomed. Please and thank you.

Chapter 10: Two Guards

"Where the fuck is everyone?" Marcus looked at Cole, half the squad was missing, he didn't need this shit. He expected Baird to be an asshole, like usual, but Dom this was not like him at all. He was getting worried, after all Dom was his best friend, and was not about to lose him during this war; he was going to make damn sure!

Cole looked at the leader and started to quickly scan his head to the left, then back to facing his right side. Hearing some sort of sounds to his left side Cole yelled for Marcus and was off at a dead run.

Farrah literally got the wind knocked out of her, feeling the large foot placed on her chest she tried to shuffle around and squirm free.

_**"Hohohohahahahahaaa…!"**_

the sinister laughed echoed forever it seemed like, Baird looked from the high landscape he was at now, "two left." He was referring to how many drones were left; it was two, one that was nearly on top of Farrah and one beside him. It was time to practice his sniper skills. Which one was he going to shoot first, this could be critical.

If he aimed for the one with his foot on Farrah, than the other one; could easily grab a hold of her then use her for a hostage or something. But if he killed the other one first then, the other one, the obvious leader could easily crush Farrah out of rag for his teammate dying.

"Fuck, which one do I aim for?" He rubbed the top of his head, his fingertips touching his goggles. Time was running out he had to choose one of them. He knew the consequences for both scenarios all too well.

He went on to his comm link to call for someone; he only had a moment or two to call for assistance. "Fucker better not be dead…Or I swear-"

Being on the ground and begging for your life was very difficult when you were barely able to speak. With no air going to the lungs, her vocal cords seemed to be locking up on her. Waving her hands to try and get the Drone's attention.

"Pretty." The second Drone said as he picked up a lock of her light hair. As he bent down to touch the strand of hair; a bullet appeared every so swiftly, nailing him right in the center of the forehead.

The last Drone left standing looked and heard a grunting sound right as his friend, and partner in crime was shot. Farrah made an attempt to gasp; she looked up and saw the leader was trying to smash her with his foot!

"Hee-yaw-" He grunted as his foot was about to shatter her small body until; his back was colored with bullets! Collapsing to one of the sides, the twenty-two year old jumped up as quickly as she could; she looked to see where the first bullet came from, the one that knocked out the second Drone first.

There on a rather large tree, there was a tree that had its fair share of camouflage but saw Baird waving and his blew of his gun as if there was smoke emerging from the top of it. "I'm just that good!" He laughed as he jumped down from the tree.

"No thank you?" Dom said as he walked up to her. The look on her face was shocked and ecstatic. She was happy to know that at least two of her new friends, well she was not sure if Baird was a friend. But at least two of them were alive. "I mean I did just save your life." Dom joked as he patted his gun. 


	11. Chapter 11: Different Mission

Black-Fl0wer: lol, thanks that part made me chuckle as I was writing it! Make sure to give me suggestions if you have any. Review more chapters' too.  
>SeXySqUcHaN: Actually that chapter was somewhat short, it looked pretty long though.<p>

A/N: So in chapter 10 there is a sentence that doesn't make sense, stupid typo: There on a rather large tree, the word TREE should read: hill instead, sorry. This is my longest chapter since chapter 3! Yay! Read and review! Suggestions needed by chapter 13! Tell me what you want to read!

Chapter 11: Different Mission

Marcus was having a conversation with Anya via Comm link, he told Cole to go see what all of the noise was, and who it was coming from. Marcus was told that they were about to have a new mission, and was trying to see if a raven or something could come to pick up the stranded.

_"I don't want to risk her health, that's another life I have to be responsible for."_

_"I understand that Marcus, I do, but there's no way we can send a raven to just get one stranded. I'm sorry, from what you told me, she has someone to watch over her, Baird, right?" _There was a grunt into the Comm, so she assumed that was an answer to her question, and continued, _"Just think of her as a rookie you will need to train her, I think Cole would be perfect for that. He'll do it in a fun, yet professional matter. Be safe Marcus, I'll contact you in a little bit. Anya out."_

"Great…" Marcus shook her head, upset at what he was just told, both his mission and needing to bring Farrah with. It was not that he had a actual problem with her, it's just that; one she was a stranded, two, she was a girl, and that she may get hurt easier, or get captured, and three, she was inexperienced with weapons.

Cole found Baird up in a tree, on a very big hill; he ran all the way up and nearly collapsed as he found his friend. "Yo Baird, whatcha doin' up there?"

"Just saving someone's ass, you know nothing new." The cocky solider responded as he leaped down from the huge shrub of a tree. Seeing a confused look on Cole's face, he added on, "Farrah's, not Dom's ass."

"Oh, I gotya." Cole responded as things were adding up and being connected together. Because he knew that every one of his comrades could pretty much hold their own, including Dom! "Well where's those two at then?"

Before answering his friend's question, Baird asked one of his own. "Where's the boss man, Marcus?"

Waving his hand in the air he shrugged, "I think he's talking to Anya, his lover, I let him be. I wanted to find ya'h clowns anyways, haha."

Farrah was hesitant, she can't believe that Dom AND Baird just saved her life, she was in their debt she owed them both her life. Even if her and the goggle headed man didn't get along, she was still going to thank him. She was unsure if she was going to tell him, Baird, that she was in his debt.

"I owe you, like big time. My life." She had a frail smile on her face.

Dom laughed and shrugged her statement off, "no you don't owe me a thing I was just helping a person in need out." He started to have a smirk emerge on his face. "All in a day's work." He winked as he could hear two voices; Baird and Cole coming closer.

Farrah half skipped over to Dom and gave him the biggest bear hug ever, she knew she would probably have to give one to Damon too-Uhh, err Baird.

Dom wasn't expecting an actual hug from the girl, but who was he to refuse the embrace of a female, thought he didn't feel like he should receive it. Boy, did he ever miss Maria; he saw some of her qualities in Farrah. He was starting to feel more and more comfortable around her. He really did think that Maria was always with him, and that she did help lead Dom to Farrah. And Farrah to Dom. Somehow, someway.

"Aww, well ain't the cutest thing?"

Farrah had her back to the new voice, well not so much new, she knew it was Baird, and she assumed either Marcus or Cole would be with him. Dom looked up from his hug, and saw the expressions on Cole and Baird's face.

"Damn ya'll need a minute? Should we come back?" Cole busted out in laughter.

Farrah let go of Dom and turned around, sticking her tongue out at Cole. Of course just in a playful matter, he reciprocated the same action. Walking over to Baird she put her head to the ground, there was something about him that gave her an uneasy feeling.

"I do want to say thank you,"

"well that's not a good thanks, when your head is facing the ground." Baird extended one of his arms; he grabbed a hold of her chick lightly tugging it upwards to eye him. "Try it again." He smirked.

Dom knew what he was doing; he had to be in control of everything. "Damn it Baird, you know she is uncomfortable around you. Just accept the thank you, and leave it at that."

His blue eyes gleamed; something the blonde haired man could look so evil. Opening his mouth, the words that escaped his mouth sounded harsher than they were supposed to. "I am her guard Dom; you seem to be forgetting that."

Marcus walked up to the rest of the squad before anyone could utter another word, and that was probably a good thing too. "Alright gang, glad to see everyone's still alive." His eyes were locked on Farrah, who still had her chin held up by Baird; she pushed his hand off, and resumed listening to Fenix. "We have a new mission. A few squads we're headed in a supposed cave, their last report said, something new, something new and big is inside that cave."

Fenix stopped and saw the lock of his comrades; Dom had his mouth wide open, in shock, Farrah looked like she was about to faint, Cole looked like his usual determined self, and Baird looked bored. "I can see some of us are more thrilled then others…"


	12. Chapter 12: Let the Hunt Begin

Black-Fl0wer: I'll try to write Marcus harsher. He's the only one I think I need work on. Glad you liked the chapter.

A/N: Alright everyone a little action in this chapter, next chapter things are going to get moving. I wanted a chapter to explain a little bit. Read and review. Please!

Chapter 12: Let the Hunt Begin

"So hold up!" Cole interjected as he put his arm in the air, mostly to let everyone know he was talking. And he would be damned if he was going to let anyone try to talk over him. "What cave? And what'chu mean; something big and new? I dunno Marcus, that be soundin' all sorts of shady bullshit."

Baird somewhat roughly yanked his friend's arms down, that was his best friend, but he still could get on his nerves at times too. "Shady? Cole, listen to yourself? You think other squads are trying to send us to our doom? Pssh, please."

"Ey, ey man, I ain't sure. I'm just sayin' that that we got's an enemy, and they may be tryin' to do all sorts of weird bullshit." Cole lowered his arms down to his side, as his friend somewhat pulled them down. "I'm just sayin' somethin' don't sound to right."

Marcus looked at his crew and shook his head, sometimes he wondered why he had certain people in his squad, and where the hell Cole got his ideas from. He was a good man, but sometimes he was just saying shit out of his ass. He had to walk away before he said something, and Marcus rarely regretted anything he said; he was not about to blow up on Cole, Baird, yes, but not Cole or Dom. Walking off grumbling something under his breath, Fenix went to go and talk to Anya to see if they could get transportation to their next destination, soon to be mission.

"What do we do with her?" Baird asked as he pointed his thumb to Farrah, "Do we just say our goodbye's now?"

"WOW!" Farrah impulsively snapped as she stomped her foot down!

"God damnit Baird!" Dom inched forward to the blonde man, "Sometimes-no-most the time you're such an ass. What the Hell is wrong with you?" Dom inched forward once again at the end of his question.

Cole and Farrah were in the middle of the two, Cole just shoved Dom back. "Easy, my man, easy."

"Shut the fuck up Dom. It was a joke. The little princess knew that" He lightly punched her shoulder. "Didn't you?"

She looked at him like he was crazy, "No I didn't. And I didn't think that was a joke, considering I was left behind. Maybe if you would stop being a stuck up jackass, and listened to people you would have known that."

The girl wanted to just kick him in the nuts, if he had any! He probably didn't, Baird was known for talking so much shit, and almost never having a way to back up all his talk. Very few people called him out on that. Those that did call him out, at least in his mind were very bold. Bold and had a death wish.

Farrah looked over at Dom and managed to take a few steps toward him, as he heard Baird begin to speak again. "Now, now, darling, is that any way to speak to your guard? Someone that saved your life?"

Cole slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand. "Baird, you idiot!" he made a grunting sound after his palm hit the center of his face.

Dom witnessed that; and it just set Farrah off, before she had a chance to converse the Latino made sure he got some words in. He light pushed Farrah behind him and opened his mouth to speak. "We both did, so you can quit with that! You don't need to blackmail her. Which is exactly what you're doing, with that whole guard shit-"

The goggles on Baird head were starting to steam up, he was so enraged. How dare Dom stick up for this girl? What the hell, why was he acting like a bitch. "I think Dominic is a little jealous that I got the job he wanted." He heaved his weapon over his shoulder, holding onto the strap of the gun as he resumed talking. "There, there, Dom, once second best, always second best…"

"You motherfucker!" Dom advanced on Baird, but before he could, he had Cole on him in a second; of course he was going to shelter his best friend. But even the black man recognized that Baird was pushing his luck. "Ease up Baird. Enough."

The twenty two year old was griping onto one of the Hispanic's buffed arm's trying to heave him back, though she was not doing a successful job at that.

Baird smirked as he saw the rage and disgust Dom was feeling right now. "I think it's a little funny, your wife just died, and you're already onto another women. She looks like a whore, just your type, huh?" He winked at the girl and turned his back to the others and walked off to find Marcus.

That was the final straw, not having the best of judgment right now, Dom was over letting this go. He wanted to rip Baird apart and have him undergo every last inch of throbbing pain that he had felt! From losing his children, to his wife, to this whole war! It was wrecking him inside, he had to be tough, and Baird was feeding off his pain. Accidentally moving his arm's to try to almost crawl over Cole, he knocked Farrah in the face.

Farrah fell to the ground, unaware of what was happening, she said felt a sudden pain in her face. The next thing he knew she was on the ground. Cole was yelling for Dom to calm down! All of the men on Delta squad were big, and extremely muscular. But Cole had to be the most! And he loved to brag about it. "Ya'h ain't about to over throw the Train, Dom! Stop it man, calm down!"

Baird crept up on Marcus who just finished talking to Anya once more. Boy, did he ever miss seeing her! He loved to talk to her, but only could get away for the squad for a few minutes. Without him there, they would all end up killing each other. "How's the boss lady doing?" He asked.

Marcus was startled by hearing the loudmouth gear. Turning around quickly, "Baird you idiot! Don't creep up on me like that." He pointed back to the direction of where the others were last. "Let's get a move on, from what Anya said we don't have to far to go. Maybe a few hours."

Dom finally seemed to calm down he was talking to himself, he needed to get away from people, at this time Marcus was talking to Farrah of what he was expecting of her, he sent Baird and Cole to go and try to find anything they could scramble up; food, ammunition, weapons, anything and everything.

_"That bastard owes me the biggest apology ever. How dare he bring my wife into this! I know she's gone, same with my baby boy and baby girl. How dare he tell me that I have forgotten her…and replaced her!" _Yelling every once in a while just out of pure anger, he needed to calm down. When you're at war get angry at your own team is one of the worst things to do. He needed to get past this; the war was going to go on for a while. _"This new mission, I know I can do this. Let. The. Hunt. Begin!"  
><em>


	13. Chapter 13: Who Gets Shotgun?

Black-Fl0wer: Everyone should love Baird and the way he is! He's such an asshole haha.

General Alice Smith: Thanks I'm glad you like it. Ideas and suggestions always welcome! More action to come. Sorry, I usually update more, but with the holiday, Easter I didn't get a chance to put up this chapter a few days ago. I wanted chapter 14 to be up by now. Oh well. And I know; I'll work on some longer chapters, hehe.

A/N: Sorry shorter chapter. Next one, it's planned to have action. Ideas? Message them to me, or write in review! Ideas please! And reviews! Read and review everyone.

Chapter 13: Who Gets Shotgun?

"I know that you're not used to this type of machinery, and shit like that. But you need to be serious." Marcus was lecturing Farrah about the weapons they had, he handed her a long switchblade, and he pressed the button to show her the blade. "This will slice the flesh of a human and a Locust."

Playing with her tank tops, she was yanking the shirt down a little more. She felt uncomfortable around Marcus, but not the same way she did around Damon. When she was around Sgt Fenix she felt like he was judging her. "I don't like the idea of you coming! But Command, Anya, says you have to for now."

The tanner of the two nodded, she opened her mouth but saw that the leader look annoyed. Deciding to not speak she closed her mouth and looked around. "Don't pull that!"

Pulling her head back in a confused matter she was not sure what he was talking about. She didn't do anything; she stood there and listened to what he was saying. "If you got something to say, you say it. I'm not giving you any slack because you are a female."

"Okay, well I didn't ask for any." Even if the tyrant did intimidate her, she was a girl; she couldn't help but cock an attitude here and there.

"I don't have time for this." Marcus walked off; he was waiting for the King Raven to drop of their centaur. _"Delta report back, our ride should be here soon."_

_"Yes sir." _One after another each of the squad members echoed into the Comm.

Minutes passed by and Marcus watched the vehicle be dropped off from the helicopter, the ropes that were holding the centaur released it onto the dirt ground. Hearing a THUMPING sound, Farrah was taken back, she must have been daydreaming.

She was told to come to the jeep looking object; she saw that the rest of the squad was headed towards it to. Marcus claimed the driver's seat, supposedly he usually did. "Shot gun!" Baird yelled, he ran to the passenger side like a little kid running to get candy.

"Na'h Baird ya'h got a mission, Shit I'd never want yo' ass as a protector. Ya'h be slackin' way too much." Cole smirked as he leaped in the back seat, along with some weapons he found in his arm. They toppled in the back seat, and was picking through a smaller weapon to find for Farrah.

Baird looked up at Marcus, he was about to pout, bitch, and moan about doing some sort of job. "Cole's right, but for now, we're just trying to find the location. BUT; as soon as we get into the cave…"

"I want to talk to you Marcus." Dom cut off his friend; he had a very stern look on his face.

"Come again?" Marcus gave Dom a death glare. The look just gave off the: 'don't start with me' He opened his mouth to spit some of the saliva out and responded. "Not now, later. Everybody get in!"


	14. Chapter 14: Cave Of Mysteries

Black-Fl0wer I hope to have at least one chapter up a week! Hopefully!

A/N: So not too sure about action in this chapter, but pretty long. I changed my original idea, so I guess length had to come first before action this time. Cliff hanger! Yay! Read and review!

Chapter 14: Cave Of Mysteries

The beginning of the Centaur ride had one word to describe it; awkward! It was extremely awkward. Not one person could say anything without getting snapped on by Marcus.

"Yo Marcus, ya'h sure we headed the right way?"

"Do you want to drive Cole?" Marcus looked back and saw the black man's face and could tell he was not expecting to be snapped at. Cole hardly questioned Marcus, he just shrugged. "That's what I thought."

"My bad Marcus, I ain't tryin' to disrespect ya'h..."

Baird chuckled like a little child in the front seat. He was always getting in trouble, so for someone else to get in trouble was a rare, but an enjoyable event. He received a glare from the driver, if looks could kill, Baird would have been dead right then and there.

"Do you have something to say?" Giving him not enough time to even respond Marcus resumed yelling at the passenger. "You of all people should shut the fuck up!"

"Yeah, whatever…" Baird turned around and watched all the terrain fly by that they previously passed. The day was ending more and more by each minute. Darkness wanted to show itself, and was not wasting any time in kicking the sun out of the way.

Several minutes ticked by and Marcus cleared his throat; he did feel a little bad he was snapping on everyone. A few more incidents happened, one including Dom and Farrah getting yelled at. He was under so much stress; if they didn't have to drag along this stranded he would have been more relaxed. Also it didn't help that Anya was not taking his side!

"Alright, listen up Delta-"

"That means the girl too!" Baird tried to sneak that in there.

"Baird shut up! She's a part of the squad too, at least for now!" After that comment Baird gave a long and heavy sigh. "Anyways, I'm not sure what to expect, from what command told me, this isn't going to be pretty. Everyone be on you're a game. No slacking." He looked back and saw Farrah's face just turn pale white.

"I know kid, Baird you will not be a dumbass. You know your mission is to help her out. I don't want to hear anymore of this argument. So Dom, if that's what you had to talk to me about, forget it."

Dom looked down at the ground, pretending like he didn't care. That did hurt him though; he was emotional but couldn't and wouldn't show anyone that! He finally felt like he had a purpose, he hadn't felt like that since before his family died. "Okay." He mumbled.

"Remember we are in a cave. Shit echoes! Sp don't go around and fucking screaming Cole!"

Everyone smirked after Cole let out a "aw, man." He perked up for a minute and said, "Man Marcus, ya'h be suckin' the fun out of everythin' on some real shit. I gotta tell people that the Train is here." He laughed as he saw Marcus shake his head. He knew how to get Marcus to laugh when he was in a bad mood.

Turning around, her back was facing the front of the transportation until; she saw that; they were there. This cave had an entrance that didn't seem to glamorous. She saw a few burning torches that had skulls on them, at least three on each side. The left side seemed to have only human looking skulls, and the right had Locust skulls.

"Well this can't be good." Baird said as he jumped out of the Centaur.

Dom didn't speak for majority of the car ride, he was unsure what to say, except; "I wonder if they are killing their own kind too?"

"Ya'h think?" Cole's question sounded like he was being a smartass, but he quickly corrected himself. "I bet the weaker ones…"

Farrah was about to break down. Nope, she was not about to go in there. If they do that to their own kind and to the male soldiers…what were they going to do to her? She saw everyone was out of the vehicle but her, and she was not about to just jump out of there and skip into the cave. Fuck that!

_"Command to Delta, do you read?"_

_"Yes, Anya we read you. What's the status? Any news yet?"_

_"I just lost contact with another squad," _Anya sighed, she didn't want to tell Marcus the news she had. But she had to tell him. _"It doesn't look good Marcus."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Well Cole will be happy to know that there's plenty of Locusts' in there. So you won't be bored."_

Cole put his hand to his ear, and began to talk into his Comm. _"That's what I'm talking about Baby! Woo!"_

Marcus ignored him, and got some information out of Anya. Supposedly that some creature was luring squads that were nearby to the cave that they reached, once they were inside the creature would vanish, and doors of the cave would lock behind them. Having no other choice but to explore the large tunnel to find another way out and they would be bombarded by all sorts of enemy soldiers.

_"Do note Delta, that in this cave we won't have a good signal, that's how I lose most of the squads. And there's no available back up. I was told not to long ago that there are some survivors. You just need to find them._

Farrah perked up and asked. "Soldiers or civilians?"

Dom looked up at her and looked confused, her family was probably long gone, at least away from this area, they had split apart a few weeks ago. But he looked back at Marcus and heard him ask; _"Are we talking stranded or soldiers?"_

_"From what I was told…soldiers. Tell Farrah; I'm sorry, but there may be some stranded."_

Dom mouthed 'I'm sorry' just as Anya told someone to do. He didn't want to speak yet, he wanted to try to listen, this sounded odd, a creature tricking people and locking them into a dungeon more or less.

_"Do we know what this creature is? Anything about it?"_

_"No, I'm afraid not, no one could describe it to me, only certain people saw it, and I guess chased after it. And those who saw it…" _she gulped into the Comm she was getting nervous for her friends, especially Marcus. _"Died."_

The link cut out after that! "Damn it!" Marcus shouted as he saw that sky was turning black quicker by the seconds. "Alright team, let's get in there."

"Hey Marcus?" Dom elbowed his friend he saw Farrah standing in the car shaking; she was not in the state of mind that a soldier has to be in for these kinds of missions. It was understandable for those who understood that she was not a soldier!

Cole and Baird grabbed some weapons and started their way to the door, they didn't want to walk any further, from what command said the door locked them in there. And this may be there only opportunity for all five of them to get inside of the cave together.

Marcus could feel her feeling's he did have a heart. He just didn't like to show it that much, he had to be strict otherwise people thought they could walk all over him. Baird was a prime example of that, hence why he was the toughest on Damon. "Grab her." He whispered as he walked over to the other two soldiers.

Marcus was lying down some rules for the other two. It sounded like they didn't want to split up right now, but when it was time to split up wanted to choose the teammates. "Dom has an attachment to the girl, so he will be going with you and her Baird. Cole, that leaves you with me."

"You know I'm tired of hearing about her. That's all we have been talking about since we found her."

"Well get fucking used to it! Alright." Marcus yelled and saw Dom and Farrah look at him confused on what they were talking about they looked away. "This cave has something weird going on in there! And were going to figure it out."

"Damn right!" Cole bellowed!

"It's a mystery, hmm," Baird scratched his chin as he walked a step closer, still not inside he couldn't see the doors for the cave. He assumed they were hidden in the darkness of the inside. "A cave of mysteries?"


	15. AN

A/N: Well I did ask for people to help me, and suggest ideas. Well here is that time to write what you want to happen next? I have several ideas, but you, the reader's let me know.

Review, and I'll post a chapter as soon as I get some input!


	16. Chapter 15: Shadows

Bunnybuscus: Half posted, other half in ch. 16.  
>soawesomegirl48: Maybe in ch. 16. I need suspense, and Maria is already dead.<br>Siren to the Werewolves: Thanks!  
>kenderfish: I'm still thinking about that idea. <p>

A/N: Alright I'm so sorry to all my readers! I got caught up with working, Sorry everyone. R&R!

Chapter 15: Shadows

Farrah looked at the skulls as she was being carried by Dom. Her body was limp over his shoulder; he was holding her lower back, as her head hung over past his shoulder. This was not going to be good, she could already feel it, and just looking at the skulls was giving her a mini panic attack.

Baird looked and saw that she was trying to be strong, and he tried to respect that. The reason he was so harsh to her, well everyone really, was just because that's who he was. People seemed to be forgetting that! He was also in his own way showing that he had somewhat of a small spot for the young girl. He may have just met her but he could tell; just hearing about the last couple weeks, she has struggled. It was not like him to just gravel for a women's attention, especially with this war raging on, you had to be tough!

Walking into the darkness selected spots were lit up. It seems whatever was in this cave made sure that it was lit up just enough to make you think that you were going to be safe. But that was oh so wrong.

"Let's move Delta!" Marcus shouted as he began to lead his squad. "Be ready for anything."

"Ya'h best believe I am Marcus." Cole raised his voice but was nudged in the gut playfully by Dom. "Ey now, Dom. Play time is jus' about to begin."

"Cole knock it off, be serious." Marcus gazed at this cave; it curved, and was cut into a few different ways about halfway down, from what the leader could see. Having the dimmest light possible, a few torches it was rather difficult to see. He looked at Dom and told him to set Farrah down.

The other three Delta members' walked a few steps ahead of the Hispanic man, and the girl. You could tell that Farrah hated everything about this. She wanted to just yell and scream, this was way too much for her, and she didn't want to go on.

Lowering the young woman off his body, Dom knelt down to her height. "You have to be brave, Farrah, prove Baird and Marcus wrong, especially Baird, he's wanting you to fail. I know this must be a lot to take in…"

Cole took note that this place like to play mind games with you, he swore he just saw Baird ten feet away from him, when in reality the blonde was a foot away from him. "I tell ya'h this some heavy ass shit."

Marcus kept quiet as he had his weapon in hand, and ready to pull the trigger at any moment, with or without notice. He motioned for the others' to keep moving in a hundred feet there was a few paths to choose from.

Plant life was scattered everywhere, mostly just vines, as well as a few puddles that were extending a lot longer, and deeper than a normal puddle though. As Farrah was walking she noted that Dom was trying to keep up with the rest of his squad, but checking up on her every few steps.

Fear was increasing inside of her, she kept whipping her head in every direction, she could swear that she was hearing someone. And it didn't sound like any of the men she was with. Shaking it off the first few times, but then she paused in her tracks.

_"Run…"_

It was the volume of a whisper; she looked behind her and saw nothing. This was not fun at all. Even Cole was quiet, and that was very rare. As she turned around she saw nothing! Where the Hell were the guys?

Baird looked at Marcus and pointed ahead a little bit, "Marcus, you see them?" All he could make up was a thick shadow, but that didn't look like the outline of Dom, Cole, or Farrah.

"Baird what the fuck are you talking about?"

"You dumbass Marcus, the fuckers right in front of us. Open your god damn eyes!" Baird was getting frustrated, was Marcus really being stupid? "They are facing us! How don't you see them?"

Fenix really couldn't see them; he figured his eyes were just playing tricks on them. Which is something he really didn't want to be happening right now.  
><em><br>__"…The girl…"_

_"Hmm, yesssss."_

Each person halted, dead in their tracks. Marcus put his hand up, hoping that the rest of the team could see it, and know to stop. "Listen…"

Dom and Cole looked at each other as they heard breathing not too far away from them. It was a hard breathing, like someone just ran a long distance. "Farrah? Girl that ya'h?"

Dom swallowed hard on his own saliva, he had a feeling this was not their female companion, boy did he hope he was wrong. 


	17. QuestionStory on hold

Alright I know it's been a while since I have written anything. I apologize. So what do you guys want to happen? I had all these ideas, and then forgot them. Oops!

Let me know. I have gotten a few private messages, telling me to resume the story.

Any input? Need more romance, if so between who? More action? You want anyone to be killed off.


	18. Chapter 16: Now? Now!

A/N: Now I know it has been a loooong time since I have updated this fic. But hey, better late than never, right? Sorry shorter chapter because wanted to get everyone wanting more! Good thing, more Baird and Dom in the next chapter! Marcus was his usual self, and Cole, well he's Cole gotta love him! Now most of what people wanted is coming up. I listen to my reviewers! 

Chapter 16: Now? Now!  
>Not to far behind, but not riding up their asses, Farrah was apart from the soldiers. She kept walking backwards, she learned from this war that if your back was turned to them than that's when these enemy insects would try to attack. She figured that they would want to do a surprise attack; she wasn't going to let that happen, no. She had seen her friends and complete strangers go down that way.<p>

From their deaths, she what NOT to do. "I can't see a blessed thing!" Baird yelled as he had given up on explaining to Marcus what was so obviously in front of him.

"'Ey Baird go lead the way, ha-ha." Cole lightly shoved his friend forward, when he received a push back.

"Cole knock it off! We're in the fucking dark, you dumbass. I don't if it's you or a grub pushing me." The light haired man sneered as he walked away from his friend.

Cole laughed as he kept going forward; the soldiers were several feet separated from each other, almost equal amount of distance between all of them. Delta squad was all in a horizontal line, spreading out trying to cover their ground. "Ain't no grub would push your ass Baird." Cole finally sarcastically responded.

"Enough!" Marcus yelled as he managed to shine his torch in front of him. Extending his arm that held the light source, he saw bones on the ground. "Heads up Delta. Looks like this is where the battle field was."

Farrah lost track of what direction she was going, with her back turned to Delta squad, she managed to stray into all different angles and lost her footing several times. "Damn it..." She mumbled as this was the second time she had tripped over her own feet.

"Farrah get yo' ass in gear!" Cole yelled at him and Dom managed to glance back at the same time. Managing to elbow Marcus, Dom tilted his head to the side, indicating he wanted him to look back.

"Marcus, I think we need to slow down. She can't keep up." His concerned voice overpowering his thought process for this mission. He hated to request that of his best friend, and because he knew what he thought of the female. Well not only her, but anyone who couldn't keep up with him. He didn't slow down for anyone.

Looking at his friend he shook his head and sighed, "Cole, you and I will pick up the pace, Baird keep at the pace were going. Dom you will slow do to her pace." Just as he finished the orders, of course Baird had to say something…

"No fucking way! Dom your girl is as good as dead." He couldn't help but giggle after his remark. "There's human bones that I'm stepping on, so that should tell you something…something is in here. And my ass isn't getting picked apart for her."

Dom slowed down, ignoring his comrade he didn't care what that jackass had to say. "That's an order Baird!" Marcus shouted as him and Cole started off at a light jog to pick up their pace. "Dom grab her and get going!"

Farrah stopped walking and rubbed her ankle, she felt some pressure on it. Stabbing the torch into the ground, she thought it was only a few seconds, a minute tops. Rubbing one of the ankles she felt the wound and saw dried blood on the flesh. Observing the small lit up area she saw a rock that was also red, when she lost her footing she landed on it and sliced open her skin.

It was nothing major, with that she grabbed her torch and looked back and saw no one. _"Oh my God! They left me? I stopped moving for only a minute or two…"_ Screaming for help didn't really sound like the brightest idea. With being in a cave, and the further down she got the darker it got. As well as-

_"Surround, surround."_

_"Now?"_

_"Now!" _


	19. Side Note

What do we think everyone? I have been jumping from fic to fic; that's what I do when I'm stuck on a story, or get inspired for another fic. Well input? Come on tell me, what you want to happen!


End file.
